PMD:Seasons Of Darkness
by ILoveUmbreonYay
Summary: As Pokemon become more agressive by the days and the temperatures begin to lower, a thirteen year old human named Ren is sent to the Pokemon world to stop the villian behind this catastrophe as Ren and his new friend Jake explore the mysterious world of mystery dungeons. Rated T for mild violence, language and character death.
1. Chapter 1 A surprise welcoming

**Hello, I'm I.L.U.Y! This is my first PMD fic so please don't flame me. I have seen some others doing this so I decided to give music a run. If your Youtube is working, look the songs up and listen while reading. This chapter's music is PMD2 Hidden Land remix by Algamest. ENJOY!**

**{ = Thought**

**_FIRST CHAPTER:A surprise welcoming_**

"Oh no! Please, please! Wake up!"

"Ugh, wha-whats going on?" The sun shone down on the two pokemon, a Squirtle and a Riolu. The Riolu looked worriedly down on the water type lying on an old tree stump, bruised from head to tail.

"Are you alright?" The Riolu asked, shaking the Squirtle lightly. The water type sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"I... I... ugh!" The Squirtle opened his eyes and gasped, "Di-di-did you just speak to me?" He asked, eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"I'm the only one here." The Riolu said, a little more worried.

"But...how?" This took the Riolu by surprise and the Squirtle awkwardly stood but fell over, groaning. "Why the hell am I so...small?"

"I'm not sure how hard you hit your head but your a Squirtle." The Riolu said, sweat dropping.

"What? This can't be right?" The water type scanned himself. His hard shell, his curled tail, his bold head, everything took him by surprise, "But, I'm human!"

"Please calm down! You must be delusional. Take this." The Riolu handed him a round, blue berry. The Squirtle gulped it down greedily and his bruises faded until they were nearly invisible. "Now, please tell me your name."

_{My name? What is my name? Ugh, my memory is so clouded. Wait, its coming back to me...} _"My name is Ren." The Squirtle said, putting out his hand. The Riolu looked at it, not sure what to do.

"Um...my names Jake. Jake the Riolu." The Riolu said cheerfully. Ren put his hand down and looked curiously at Jake. The Riolu's left arm was bandaged and slightly dirty, the long tail of it fluttering in the wind. Jake gasped and sped forward. "I'm sorry but I have to go!" He yelled, leaping right over a fallen tree and into the darkness.

"Wait! Don't leave me here!" Ren pleaded, running after him.

Ren stumbled but managed to stay upright and came to the fallen tree. He crawled under and began to run on all fours. "Jake, come back!" He yelled before smashing right into the Riolu, knocking the two down a hole and into darkness. THUD! The two hit the ground and slowly got up.

"Ren, do you realize what you have done? You've knocked us right into a mystery dungeon!" Jake growled.

"A dungeon whatty?" Ren asked in confusement.

Jake face-pawed. "A dungeon is a maze with many floors and you just pushed us smack dab into Earthy Cave!"

"Can't we just climb out?" Ren asked, a little angry now. Jake was just about to reply when the ground beneath the two moved.

"Quick! Follow me!" Jake yelled, grabbing Ren's hand and ran forward.

"Where the hell are you taking me?!" Ren screamed.

Jake ignored Ren and skidded next to some stairs. "Up here, now!" The Riolu quickly pushed the Squirtle up the stairs and ran after him.

_EARTHY CAVE:Floor two_

Ren clambered up and Jake jumped right over him. The room was full of small, turquoise crystals that shone brightly, illuminating the whole place.

"Ren, be very, very quiet." Jake said, grabbing the Squirtle's hand once more and lead him down a passageway.

"Jake, whats going on?" Ren asked, looking about at the crystals.

"Sorry for being so pushy, Ren. Its just that this dungeon has been known to collapse from time-to-time." Jake replied, leading Ren into another room. "You see, I only came here because of an old folk tale my mum told me. There are supposed to be eight amulet pieces scattered around this land. Legend has it that if you collect all of them and put it into this bronze chain here, you will have control over all of creation." Jake unwrapped his bandage slightly and pulled out a chain. It seemed to give off a dull light and was as cold as ice on Ren's hands. The Riolu put it back and wrapped the bandage back around his arm.

_{All creation? Wow, it must be powerful. And the chain felt so cold but didn't seem to affect Jake. Whats with that?} _

"Um...Ren?" Ren snapped back to reality just in time to get hit by a ball of yellow and reeled back. He opened his eyes as the Sandshrew got ready for its next attack. It curled back into a ball and rushed forward, only to get hit by Jake with a quick attack.

"Jake?" Ren questioned.

"Aura sphere!" Jake yelled, blasting the Sandshrew with a blast of black and reddish pink energy.

_{Since when was an aura sphere hot pink? Am I dreaming?} _"Ouch!" Ren yelled, pinching his cheek._  
_

"Ren, watch out!" It was too late, Ren was hit by the spinning ball once more and sent flying into the wall. The Sandshrew spun along the side of the wall and was about to finish him off when the wall crashed down onto the sand armadillo, crushing it underneath. Jake ran over to Ren and helped him up, dusted him off and held out another blue berry. "This is my last one, okay." Jake said, handing him the berry.

"Thank you," Ren replied, swallowing it in one gulp.

"Okay, we better keep going. Another tremor could happen and even more pokemon could find us." Jake said worriedly, leading Ren into another passageway.

_EARTHY CAVE EXIT:Floor seven_

So far, the two had only collected a blast seed and another oran berry. Although they had shared the berry between themselves they were still quite weak and exhausted from their battles. Especially Jake since he was the one who did all the battling.

"Look, Ren! Its the end!" Jake yelled out in happiness, bouncing about and pointing happily to the stairs where light was streaming from the top of them.

"Finally!" Ren yelled in relief, rushing forward. Jake overtook him and skipped the stairs in one leap, making Ren stop for a moment. _{He is sure a high jumper}_ Ren thought to himself, climbing up the stairs. After what seemed like eternity of slipping and falling Ren finally got to the top and fell forward in exhaustion. The room seemed a bit volcano-like. There was a huge hole at the top and a few crystals emerging from the walls and a little moat of lava were flowing in around a pedestal in the middle with a floating piece of gold above it.

"Ren, its the amulet piece!" Jake yelled, the piece of gold floating down into the riolu's palms. Jake hopped about in joy but fell down as a roar came from the stairs. A powerful beam of light hit the Riolu and he was sent flying into the wall, completely knocked out.

"Who dares try and take my treasure?" A growling voice said from the stairs. Ren dodged a grey, furry paw as the ground started to break apart and collapsed. "I SAID WHO DARES!" A grey and black Ursaring bellowed, making the room shake and several rocks fall. His eyes were bright red and his mouth was foaming, his body larger then normal.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ren asked, too scared to move a muscle.

"What I do to every intruder that passes through here!" The Ursaring replied, charging up a slash attack and swiped at the Squirtle, only leaving a light scratch on his shell due to him falling backwards.

"Ah! Can't get up!" Ren screamed, flailing about as the Ursaring charged up another slash attack.

"You try to steal from me, YOU SUFFER!" the Ursaring sent Ren flying into Jake, Ren just barely staying conscious. The Ursaring walked slowly up to the turtle and raised his shining claws into the air.

"AURORA BEAM!" A voice cried out and a rainbow-colored beam hit into the Ursaring's back, knocking him over. "HYDRO PUMP!" The voice yelled again and a blast of water hit the Ursaring, knocking it out. A Vaporeon hopped down from the roof, a black collar around her neck and half of her tail fin missing. The Ursaring was enveloped by a bright light and was back to normal, still huge in size.

"Who are you?" Ren asked, one eye shut.

"Me? I'm Aqua. I was strolling around the woods when I saw dust flying from the cavern. Who are you?" Aqua said warmly with a smile.

"I'm Ren," Ren held up his knocked out friend. "And this is Jake,"

"So, what are a couple of you kids doing here anyway?" Aqua asked, a little more serious.

Ren sighed, "Well, you see, I accidentally pushed us both down here."

"Hmm, I see. Here, let me take you to Merrychime City. You can rest there." Aqua offered, picking up Jake and putting him on her back with no effort.

_{Hmm, I don't know this women. Should I trust her?} _"Um...Okay, I'l come." Ren replied and Aqua smiled.

"Smart choice." Aqua said, grinning sweetly.

**End of the first chapter. Sorry if its a bit short, I wanted the town one to be seperate. Oh, please do review wether you like it or not. I need it to help me go on, you know.**


	2. Chapter 2 The town and the Guildmaster

**Allright, this chapters theme is Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Guild Theme Remix by CannibalPieChan.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own Pokemon. If I did, Chespin's evos would be so much more awesomer.**

_**CHAPTER TWO:The Town And The Guildmaster**_

Aqua, Ren and Jake walked down the path, not saying a word to each other. The sun had almost set and various noises filled the air. Finally, Aqua spoke.

"We're almost there." Aqua reassured. Jake opened his eyes and looked around, hopping off Aqua's back.

"Where am I?" Jake asked, looking at Aqua. "Wait, Aqua, is that you?"

"In the flesh." Aqua replied, smiling.

"Wait! You know her?" Ren questioned, cocking his head.

"Oh, shes a good friend of mine. Shes from the Guild." Jake explained.

"Yes, but poor Jake here doesn't have the guts to visit me." Aqua laughed and Jake blushed. "Come on, you two. No use staying here. That Ursaring could wake any second." Aqua ran forward, as well as Jake and Ren. Ren found it hard walking on two legs so he walked on four instead.

"Excuse me, Aqua," Ren said. the water fox turned around and looked at him intently, waiting for an answer. "Well, I use to be human. I'm wondering if you know anything about it?" Aqua jumped back, she wasn't expecting this but quickly calmed down.

"Human you say? Have you lost your mind?" Aqua asked with a calm but serious tone.

Ren shook his head furiously, "I'm telling the truth! I use to be human. The only proof I have is my words. You gotta believe me!"

"I'm sorry, but its quite hard to believe a pokemon turned human." Aqua admitted. Aqua walked on and came to the edge of the forest, pecha berry bushes everywhere."Okay, we're here." Aqua parted the bushes and Ren gasped. There were big, white, stone buildings with flat roofs everywhere. They had windows but no glass and the doors were covered with cloth that flew about in the wind. Pokemon were running around, but not many.

"Welcome to Merrychime City, Ren. The biggest city in the region." Jake said.

"COOL!" Ren yelled, running forward.

"Wait, Ren! Thats a-" Aqua couldn't finish her sentence and the Squirtle went right over the cliff and flew half way across the town. Jake and Aqua ran forward and jumped off the cliff but instead landed right in front of the town on their feet, Jake falling down afterwards.

"Man, I'v never jumped from that hight before." Jake groaned, getting up.

"No time for complaining. We need to save your friend." Aqua reminded.

"Right!" Jake said and the two ran in Ren's direction. Further up, a Diggersby was eating a bag of white gummies, two Galvantula by his side, surveying the area.

"Any sign of Redtooth?" The Diggersby asked.

"Not yet, sir," One of the Galvantula's replied, quite disappointed.

The Diggersby threw a handful of gummies into his mouth with one ear. "Well, he must come here soon." Yelling was heard further off and the Diggersby looked up and his eyes widened. "What the f**k is that?" Ren flew right into the huge rabbits face and bounded off of him and into a flower garden. The Roserade looked out of her window and stared horrified at her broken pots and seeds scattered across the ground.

"No, no, no, NO!" The Roserade screamed, jumping out of the window and proceeded to pick up her plants.

"Who in the Hall Of Origins did that?" The Diggersby yelled, his blue vest that he wore bouncing about as he did.

"It was him, warden!" The Roserade cried out, her arms filled with flowers and broken pot pieces. Ren looked up at the warden with horror as the over-sized bunny picked him up in one pawed ear and held him up to his face.

"So, it was you who decided it was funny to play flying turtle, eh? Well, don't expect the jury to help ya cause your goin' straight to prison, YEH HEAR ME?!"

"Noko, stop!" Aqua came running with Jake close behind her.

"Aqua, you know not you say my name in public. I need to protect my identity." Noko glared hard at Ren who gulped. "And this guy might tell his friends if he ever escapes from my prison!"

"Nok-I mean Warden. You really have to stop accusing people. It was an accident. He didn't mean it." Jake said, clenching his fists. Noko growled and whistled. Before long, a Pachirisu rushed out of the police office and up to Noko, holding a notepad.

"Whats your name?" Noko asked, putting down Ren.

"R-Ren," Ren replied, shaking.

"Pat, register him. You never know with these new guys."

"SIR,YESSIR!" Pat swiftly spoke, saluting the warden and quickly writing down Ren's name before running back into the police office.

"I have my eye on you," Noko said, narrowing his eyes and walked off, the two Galvantulas following him.

"Wow, that was a close call." Ren sighed.

"Yeah, but lets get going." Aqua gestured to the Roserade who was still picking up stuff. The two other pokemon nodded and ran into the center of town.

"Hay, you need to help me with my stuff!" The Roserade yelled angrily but was met with no reply. Once the trio reached to center, the place was desolate with big stalls everywhere. in the middle was a river with bridges on each side and a pond, a shrine with a bell in the middle of it.

"This is Merrychime central. If your wondering, the name came from the bell in the middle of that pond. Every six hours, it chimes four long chimes and stops for another six hours. Its quite annoying but once your use to it, no prob." Aqua explained as they crossed one of the bridges and to a park.

"You guys wait here. I need to deliver something." Aqua said, running off. Jake and Ren sat down on a bench and began to talk.

"You know, I'v been thinking..."

"What about?" Ren asked, looking up at the Riolu. Jake unwrapped his bandage and took out the chain and gold amulet piece and clenched them tight, making Ren gape slightly.

"Ren, I'd like you to be in an exploration team with me."

"What the hell is that?" Ren asked, cocking his head.

Jake chuckled, "You really did hit your head hard, didn't you? An exploration team is where a group of pokemon go on all these adventures. Fighting bad guys and finding treasure beyond your wildest dreams." Jake's eyes sparkled and he turned to Ren. "I was scared of that dungeon you pushed me down but once I was down there, I was no longer scared. So, what do you say, pal? Will you join me on my quest for adventure?"

_{I'm being asked to join something right off the block! Should I join? Well, I have nowhere to go. What the heck, I'l see where the hell it takes me} _"Okay, but just until I find out who I am." Ren replied. Jake's eyes widened and he tackled Ren to the ground, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Jake yelled, snuggling up to Ren.

Aqua walked up and giggled, "Whats all this about?" She asked with a voice like silk.

Jake got up and clenched his fists. "Aqua, I'v decided to face my fears and join the Guild!"

"You have? Gosh, we better head to Menilasha's Guild then, quick!" Aqua ran forward and the two ran after her, but Ren tripped and fell to the ground.

"Are you alright, Ren?" Jake asked, staring at the fallen water type.

"Ugh, I think so." Ren turned around and saw something shiny wedged between a crack in the path. Ren went to pick it up and pulled it out. It was a small, olive-colored orb that had a strange carving of a black, worm-like creature. "Whats this?" Ren asked himself. A slight jolt went right through Ren's body and he collapsed to the ground.

"Ren!" His two companions yelled, rushing over to him.

_-000-_

_Ren and Jake were in a temple-like place with a huge door with a three  
__carvings. Right, Left and Center. The scene was blurred so he could  
not make sense of it. All he knew, was that he and Jake were Standing  
there._

_"Llookk, Rrenn! Wwe'vve finnally fofounded ititit!" Jake's voice echoed as  
he bounced about in joy. Ren walked up to to the door and placed the olive-  
colored gem into a slot. A tremor suddenly happened and the two pokemon  
stepped back. The doors swung open and the dream faded to white.  
_

_-000-_

"Ren...REN!"

"Wha...what?" Ren questioned, shaking his head and getting up.

"You zoned out for a sec. Are you alright?" Aqua asked in worry.

_{What just happened? what did I see?} _"Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking, though," Ren smiled a fake smile and the two others shrugged and walked forward. Ren walked slowly behind, thinking over what he saw. He looked down at the stone. "Is this some sort of dream stone or something?" He said out loud.

"Hay Ren! Try and stay with the group, will ya?" Aqua yelled and Ren caught up with the group. At nightfall, the trio came to a huge, rushing river with a bridge on the other side. The only thing lit were a few torches on each side of the path.

"What now?" Ren asked.

"Step on this grate." Aqua said, pointing a paw to the steel grate in front of them. Ren was hesitant. "Alright then. I'l go first." Aqua walked up to the grate and slowly walked onto it.

"VISITOR DETECTED! I SAY VISITOR DETECTED!" A voice yelled.

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?" Another asked.

"THE FOOTPRINT IS VAPOREON'S! I SAY THE FOOTPRINT IS VAPOREON'S! COME ON IN, AQUA! YOUR LATE!" the bridge lowered to reveal a two-story big building, which looked like a Mienshao. On either side were statues of strong-looking pokemon. "HAY STRANGERS! GET ON THE GRATE! I SAY, GET ON THE GRATE!" The voice yelled and the two others jumped back in fright.

"Don't worry. Trust me, its better then whats been happening lately." Aqua sighed. Ren walked up to the grate and stood upon it.

"VISITOR DETECTED! I SAY VISITOR DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT?"

"THE FOOTPRINT IS!...Er...The footprint is..."

"Lulu, your telling me you don't know this footprint?"

"Give me time! I say give me time!"

"Are they arguing?" Ren asked and Aqua sweat-dropped.

"Okay, the footprint is Squirtle's. Happy now?" Lulu scowled and the unknown voice didn't reply.

"YOU MAY PROCEED! AND TELL YOUR OTHER FRIEND TO GET HIS BUTT ONTO THE GRATE!" The unknown voice yelled and Lulu groaned. Jake slowly edged closer to the grate and stepped upon it.

"VISITOR DETECTED! I SAY VISITOR DETECTED!"

"WHO'S FOOTPRINT IS IT THIS TIME?" The voice groaned.

"THE FOOTPRINT IS RIOLU'S! I SAY THE FOOTPRINT IS RIOLU'S! YOU TRIO MAY ENTER THE GUILD!" Lulu finished and Jake ran over the bridge as it rose once more. The steel gate opened to reveal a spiral staircase, one going up and the other going down.

"Follow me, fellas," Aqua said, going down into darkness. The two guys gulped and followed her down. A shadowy figure watched to trio.

"So, this is Menilasha's Guild, eh? Perfect!" The voice hissed, hopping away and teleported in mid-jump. When they reached the bottom, it was dark and a torch flickered on the other side of the room. "Follow my voice." Aqua said, leading Jake and Ren down another bunch of stairs till they reached the bottom. A room was lit up nearby and Aqua knocked hard on it, gulping and seemed to dread of what was behind it.

"Yes?" A cold but sweet voice asked from behind the door.

"Guildmaster, its me, Aqua." Aqua said. The doors opened and a marvelous looking Mienshao walked out. She had a silver helmet of a knight but it looked of something a princess might wear.

"Aqua, you have returned. And you brought friends." The Guildmaster staid, eyeing Jake and Ren from head to tail. "So, why do you come back so late? You know we have a strict curfew."

"I know, but I got lost and found these two fighting an Ursaring. I had to save them." Aqua explained.

"Darling Aqua. Even though you showed great courage you still must face the consequences, understand?" The Guildmaster asked.

"I do." Aqua replied sheepishly.

"And as for you two, state your business here." The Guildmaster ordered, crossing her arms.

"We'd like to join an exploration team, if you don't mind." Jake said, smiling.

"Yeah, what he said." Ren said.

"Well, its a bit late to register now. I'l let you sleep here tonight. Aqua will take you to the spare room. won't you, Aqua?"

"Yes Guildmaster." Aqua replied sorrowfully.

"Cheer up. It isn't like your getting major punishment. Just a minor task, that's all." The Guildmaster started to shut the door. "I expect you to be well rested by tomorrow." and with that, she shut the door.

"Okay guys. Follow me to your room." Aqua said and lead the two down one of the many passageways.

_Somewhere in a place unknown..._

"My lord!" A Gallade yelled, bowing in front of a huge statue of a strange obsidian bird. "I have found the human the prophecy speaks of. He currently has joined an exploration team with a Riolu who has somehow acquired an amulet piece and-"

"WHAT?" The statue bellowed, its eyes glowing a bright red. "You didn't get rid of them? And yet you have the nerve to face ME?!"

"Please have mercy on me! I am but a bounty hunter doing his job." The Gallade pleaded, bowing its head low.

"Fine, I forgive you. But next time you mess up..." The Gallade grabbed its neck as if it were choking. "I shall send you straight to hell!"

**Chapter done! Few, we found out a bit more about the surroundings and even met a few new characters along the way! Sorry if the music feels out of place. Its hard finding the right theme. Anyway, till next time, I.L.U.Y OUT!**

**Ren:And don't forget to comment down below!**


End file.
